The Turtonator
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: "Screw you, gasshole. I'll be back."
1. Chapter 1

"Sorry, buddy. No more tacos today. Miss Farty Farts over there just bought the last one." Waluigi stated to the Turtonator at his taco stand, pointing to Princess Daisy, who was farting in tight jeans as usual, the endless fart factory that is her butt pooting out fart gas like no tomorrow.

The Turtonator, who was wearing shades, glanced at the gassy tomboy Daisy, then back at Waluigi, his spiky back turned to the both of them as he was looking back on them. _"I'll be back."_ the Turtonator stated, sounding like Arnold Schwarzenegger. Then he turned his head and walked away.

* * *

"Sorry, no more lemonade, Melly over there just bought the last of it." Lilligant shrugged, standing next to Whimsicott at her lemonade stand. The Turtonator, having his back turned as usual, looked at the two Grass-Types and then at Meloetta, who was enjoying the lemonade as she began wetting herself, groaning as she couldn't hold it in, hen she looked back at the two Grass-Types.

" _I'll be back."_ the Turtonator bluntly put as he once again walked away.

* * *

"I'm sorry sir, we're not open right now." Malon stated, being at Lon Lon Ranch as the Turtonator came to purchase Lon Lon Milk, before Malon farted loudly, giggling as she patted both of butt heels as more of her fart gas came out fart by fart. "Phew! Excuse me! I have bad gas just like all the cows here!"

" _I'll be back."_ the Turtonator put out again, his back turned to the gassy Malon as he walked away.

* * *

"Oh no… No, no, no!" Mr. Hyper shook his head, being at the Hau'oli City Shopping Mall in the Alola region. "That Pokémon hasn't leveled up enough to be ready for my amazing Hyper Training! Only Lv. 100 Pokémon can handle the hype!"

"What!? But this Meowth must clearly be Lv. 100 by now! Just like the twerp's Pikachu!" Jessie from Team Rocket remarked.

"Yeah so what if I haven't evolved? Ever hear of an Everstone?" Meowth snapped,standing next to a big pile of bottle caps. "So just shut up and take my bottle caps!"

Then James from Team Rocket took a glance at the Turtonator, who had his back turned to Jessie and Meowth, then he looked at Jessie and Meowth, gasping as he noticed the pile of bottle caps."

 **"HEY! YOU'RE TRYING TO GIVE AWAY ALL MY BOTTLE CAPS!?"** James snapped, having flames in his eyes and threatening Jessie and Meowth with his fist, Jessie and Meowth were both silent, the typical sweat bead rolling down each of their faces. "I spent seven generations collecting those and you're just gonna give them away just to make Meowth here just a little bit stronger?"

"Uhhh no, we weren't tryin' to cash in for-" before Meowth could finish, James tackled him and Jessie, the three of them getting into a scrap with a dust cloud appearing around them.

"Stop trying to give away my bottle caps!" James yelled.

The Turtonator simply watched with is back turn while Mr. Hyper just stood there, a sweat bead rolling down the back of his head.

" _I'll be back."_ the Turtonator bluntly put yet again, leaving Team Rocket to unsuccessfully settle their argument.

"Come back anytime! Mr. Hyper will always be hyped to see you!" Mr. Hyper declared to the Turtonator, referring to himself in third person as he watched the Turtonator walk out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Turtonator looked around Po Town, which was completely deserted, looking for any signs of life.

Then, he noticed a Tsareena sneaking out, carrying with her a bunch of Pokebeans. "Oh tasty tasty beanies! Can't wait to put you all in my tummy!"

The Turtonator, for some apparent reason, used Flamethrower, much to Tsareena's shock as she dropped the Pokebeans she was carrying back, running away as the Turtonator started chasing her, much to her misfortune, before a Drampa appeared from behind a building, using Protect while blocking the Turtonator's attack.

" _Come with me if you want to live."_ Drampa stated, quoting Terminator as one would expect.

Tsareena nodded her head, getting on Drampa's back as the Turtonator watched them escape, just staring at them.


	3. Chapter 3

After Tsareena and Drampa got to a safe place, Tsareena let go of Drampa.

"Just what was that about?" Tsareena asked, chomping down on a few Pokebeans that she held onto from earlier.

"You've been targeted for Turtonation." Drampa stated.

"What?" Tsareena tilted her head. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"It doesn't have to! All you have to know is, that I am here to protect you.

"…from what? That Turtle Pokemon?" Tsareena held her leaves together.

Drampa nodded. "Yes. Allow me to take you to someone else that can help."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Turtonator was scouting around Route 8, looking for more targets. Then it stumbled upon a few of the native wild Pokemon in the area, it using Flamethrower on them, causing them to run away in fear.

"Oh my! That Turtonator sure is causing trouble!" Mallow, one of Alola's trial captains, stated as she farted loudly, puffing up her shorts, which the Turtonator noticed as it walked towards her, causing Mallow to retreat as she farted loudly again. "Ooh! Excuse me!" she put, farting out another smelly poot.

" _I'll be back."_ The Turtonator put, sounding like Arnold Schwarzenegger as he walked away, leaving Mallow to scare away the local grass-types with her farts.


End file.
